1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a bio-reaction device. Particularly, the present invention relates to a thermal cycler device.
2. Related Art
For molecular bio-technology related to the polymerase chain reaction (PCR), it is important that the thermal cycling device is able to provide a programmed temperature profile for the amplification reaction of the sample(s). Traditional thermal cycling devices, also called thermal cycler devices, are mostly designed for test tubes, sample vials or multi-well plates with larger volume. As the volume size of the vial or reaction well keeps decreasing, the tolerance in the variation of the temperature profile within each reaction well becomes smaller.
For the traditional thermal cycler, the sample vials or plates are placed on the heat block of the thermal cycler and the temperature within the reaction well is controlled by the heat block to fulfil the thermal cycling. For the reaction wells of small sizes undergoing the biochemical reaction, it is difficult to avoid the inconsistent temperature profiles between the sample plates or between the reaction wells of the sample plate due the positional differences on the heat block.
It is desirable to provide a thermal cycler device capable of providing the uniform temperature profile for the vials or reaction wells of the plates to accomplish the goal of thermal cycling.